You Against Me
by 0simplyemma0
Summary: What does it take to push a CSI to the breaking point? When a case collides with Calleigh's past she's forced to make a choice between her family or her job?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You Against Me  
**By:** Emma  
**Pairing:** Eric/Calleigh  
**Rating:** T  
**Timeline:** Post 8x12 'Show Stopper'  
**Summary:** What does it take to push a CSI to the breaking point?  
**Note: **Exams are over, but I failed everything. I have more at the end of Feb though to look forward too, so I decided to write this. Please excuse the spelling mistakes. I wrote this at about 3am and my eyes have fallen asleep.

* * *

Chapter 1

It happened. The break she had needed to find Sara. On that exact day, she had been dreaming of her but never through to find her pinned against a wall by a suspect, feeding her poison about her own life.

_"Mummy, Mummy! I love you mummy." The little girl's voice haunted at her, the voice she had desperately tried to forget. _

_"I love you too. Mummy loves you so much, Sara." The blonde told the mini replica of herself spun around in circles in her bright yellow summer dress._

_"Sara, don't wonder too far or you'll get lost." The pale green eyed child turned around to face her mother for a second._

_"Mummy, I'll be fine." She giggled in the warm summer's heat, skipping down through the forest path._

Calleigh's eyes opened to the darkness of her bedroom. Her heart rate was more controlled as she tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep. Calleigh felt Eric shuffle around under the bed covers. He was naked, like her as he pulled for more of the duvet. Inhaling a deep breath, she quietly reached for the plum coloured dressing gown and slipped into it and moved across their bedroom, avoiding the noise that the cracks on the floor would make. She slipped into her slippers at the door and silently shut it behind her, _no use in waking someone else up_ Calleigh though as she made her way through their newly decorated living room. She glanced at the clock 3:42 and opened the glass door to feel the cool air attack her skin on the porch. The coldness brought comfort to her; she _needed _to feel human for once. Calleigh knew she wasn't invincible; she couldn't live on coffee or secretly sneak out here each night, because she couldn't close her eyes without thinking about her.

_Where are you Sara? _She thought shutting her eyes into the cool morning air. Calleigh had felt left out when Sara was born, being deprived or love in her family. Sara had been the spitting image of Calleigh though, pretty pale skinned with emerald eyes and silky blonde hair, that Calleigh enjoyed brushing. The view from the back porch was her way of watching, Miami for Sara. The countless neighbour hoods she would see from her made Miami such a bigger place, _too big for a little girl._

Luckily her silent phone, buzzed on the table next to her. They had a suspect, the last fifteen hours trying to find a suspect to a case that had been closely related to her heart. The child's mother was only nineteen, still a kid herself. Her two-year old son had been snatched from her house. They had found nothing at the crime scene to find a suspect with and after maxing out on more than eleven hours straight, Horatio had forced her to go home promising to call if any new leads had been found and she wanted to there when the interrogation was going on.

Calleigh knew her spare kit was in her car, as she scrambled around pulling on her black suit, that been discarded that evening. Calleigh threw for a minute, knowing she had a spare blouse in the car in case something like this happened. She slipped on the green v-neck and scribbled out a quick note to Eric, explaining where she was. I didn't matter the time, there suspect would be in the police department by know. She left the house and slid into her to make the journey to P.D

"Calleigh!" Ryan called to her clearly surprised to see her. So he had worked a double too huh?

"Who's the suspect?" She questioned as she walked alongside him. Even though being so early in the morning. The lab was buzzing, this little boy had to be found.

"44-year old, Kazuo Walter, Half-Japanese. Has a record already for fraud, attempted rape and identity thief. He got out on parole two days ago. Horatio brought him after matching the DNA from the blanket." Horatio was already waiting for them when they neared interrogation, from behind the glass. Calleigh could see the man was possible drunk as he was shouting and stamping around the room.

"Mr. Walter, Can you explain to us why your DNA was found on Jamie Coleson's blanket?" Calleigh questioned taking a seat across from him.

"Can you explain to me, bitch, Why I've been dragged out of my home at 3 in the morning? This is against the law! I have rights." The man exclaimed banging his fists on the table.

"Just answer the question Mr. Walter." Horatio told him, leaning back against the wall. Kazuo Walter however had other ideas. He stared back at Calleigh, trying to analyse her every feature.

"You look awfully familiar." He paused to think. "You're the cop that had the website, solve a crime with Calleigh? I knew I'd saw your face somewhere."

"Mr Walter. You still haven't answered my question." Calleigh said trying to control her angry. "What where you doing last night with Jamie Coleson?" She asked more sharply as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't like your tone. Jamie Coleson is nothing to me, never heard off the kid before until he came on the television last night. "

Horatio lowered at him. "Mr Walter. You have no alibi about where you were last night. It's too convent your DNA was all over his blanket, an hour after he was taken." The ringing off Calleigh's phone stopped him from answering. She closed her eyes for a second and gripped the table, hard with her hand and flipped the phone shut.

"Did you rape that little boy? Just like you did with your wife Julia? Or was with your other little girl? Because Mr. Walter your DNA and semen was on the little boy's blanket. You better start talking, right now" Calleigh said sully at him, trying to hide her disgust.

"Admit it, you couldn't help yourself. You thought you'd won the lottery when you saw little Jamie lying in his cot alone. Your wife through you out and stopped you from seeing your daughter. Where is Jamie Coleson?" Calleigh said through gritted teeth and before she knew it, he has up and racing towards. Pushing her back hard, against the wall and knocked out her breath. Horatio was trying to intervene, when Ryan and two other police officers came in armed.

"Do you know who I am? You're messing with the wrong people lady" He said shoving her hard again.

"Threaten me all you want Mr. Walter. Your wife told us everything about your violent ways. Look on the bright side though. There are lots of men in jail who could enjoy your services." Calleigh told him kicking in the knee as the officers struggled to restrain him.

"It's a shame; Sara Duquesne would be ashamed of you right now." Then she lost it, as Ryan grabbed her arms back from her to restrain her from punching him.

* * *

I forgot to mention

Congratulations to Emily Procter on the birth of her little girl, Pippa who was born early December. We can't wait to have you back (Emily will return in episode 16 of season 9 and she is only written out for week.) Contains spoiler for 9x16 – Hunting Ground.

R&R xxx


	2. Chapter 2

I've just one of those really bad days today (drama and more drama) L and I needed to cheer myself with writing another chapter so here you go, there's more of other characters in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Calleigh wanted to scream, cry or even run away for once in her life. Sara Duquesne was her weak point and a very fragile one at that. Sara _was _hers, no one else's, _her _baby. When why was she taken? Sighing Calleigh knew she had never had done that, it caused worry, unnecessary worry especially when it came to her co-workers and a certain Cuban in her life right now. Regretted would be the wrong, disgraced at herself sounded better and more to the fact that she had to be dragged out of the interrogation room, but Horatio, Ryan, Tripp and obviously Eric would have heard about Calleigh's sudden backlash to the suspect .The IAB where already on her back for assaulting a possible suspect and she still hadn't heard anything for Horatio or Eric yet about the whereabouts of this little boy.

_The meaning of Sara, is 'princess' Calleigh referred to little Sara as 'my princess'. The lab had meet Sara once under unfortunate circumstances that forced Calleigh into an awaked coma in a certain way. Her coma consisted of work, work, work and don't think about how Sara's pictures where on the TV, about how reporters swamped her outside the lab, about the fact that she couldn't not to anything, but Calleigh learned there hadn't been enough work in the world, for her to not think about Sara. Her baby's glowing personality and blossoming childhood._

_Truth be told, they had fought that morning in December 10th 2008 it was messy and ugly. Sara was refusing to go school that day; she had just turned six and was rebellious as any little girl could be. Not wanting to get up out of bed or making Calleigh late for work. Sara was upset about something, she hadn't liked going to school (Calleigh later found how about her lack of friends) and had begged Calleigh for the third time that week to stay in bed which Calleigh had refused and told Sara that her education was very important for her. Sara had whined and moaned all morning and after finally dropping her off at school and turning out of the car park and that was the last time she ever saw Sara's face. She remembered it exactly, dressed in some jeans and pink top with her sneakers and bag pack, her expression was grim, almost distressing and that had worried Calleigh. The expression in her eyes had worried her more though, angry. Biting her bottom lip, Sara stubbornly entered school and continued to remain there until the end of the school day, until Calleigh's father had went to collect Sara and she wasn't there. Within hours, everyone in Miami was searching for little Sara Duquesne abducted by a middle aged man as he guided her to a vechile with sweets. Calleigh had been mad at how stupid Sara could have been to be tempted that was always the first thing Calleigh told Sara, never go away with strangers and Sara did and she was taken. And knew where was she? That day still haunted Calleigh, the terror and horror in Horatio's eyes and Eric's soothing words. Calleigh just stood there paralysed. Horrified. They had taken Sara._

"Calleigh, Calleigh?" Natalia called out to her as she stretched towards her co-workers frozen frame behind as she stared at the little girl running across the road as Calleigh snapped up to Natalia and offered her a smile before opening the Hummer door and crossing over to wear Tripp stood up over Calleigh's third body of the day. It was mutilated badly, looked around 72 hours old, decomp was beginning to set in and Calleigh knew from the smell it would be a nasty one. _Should have let Ryan go _she though placing her kit on the ground. Alexx hadn't arrived yet and there was still no sign of Horatio. She didn't realise the pounding footsteps behind me, until she heard a clang and spun around looking at Eric Calleigh let out a startled sigh and saw the worried expression in his eyes.

"Cal, H told me what happened." Calleigh turned back to the crime scene and gazed down at the blood droplets and the little boy's body.

"He knew who Sara was, Eric. He had the nerve to say that when he shoot that little boy in the head." She told him ignoring his eyes as she looked into the eyes of the child, she was the fear glazed in them. They worked in silence until Alexx arrived and Calleigh done a walkthrough of the perimeter.

"That's my baby! My baby!" Jamie Coleson's mother cried out "that murderer. He killed my Jamie." She screeched slamming straight into Calleigh to try to get past the crime scene tape as she sobbed uncontrollable in Calleigh's arms. She knew how it felt.

_Eric didn't understand no one did, the loss of losing a child. It rips every living thing inside you all you feel is grief, uncontrollable grief that makes you want to never wake up every day. Knowing every single day that you'd wake up and not here your baby's laughter or see her grow up a little bit more each day. Regardless how much she worked, Sara always found her deep the bottom of her heart. She haunted Calleigh with guilt and depression, for months afterwards, Calleigh couldn't stand even hearing Sara's name, it killed her inside to here it. Calleigh had attacked Eric the same way Carol Coleson was._

_"Eric, she's gone. My baby, my little girl Eric." She'd sobbed "Why here? My baby?" Eric had held her each time she'd screamed or cried in the middle of the interrogation room with IABB and Horatio. Slowly they all watched her self-destruct into a pile of grief. She couldn't look at Stetler and H the same way after that. There's always the one case that gets away and it would have to be her daughter's._

_"CSI Duquesne, were so sorry for your loss." It was Eric who always had to thank them because the words always choked her up. Calleigh asked herself truly what she had lost? Was Sara lying somewhere dead or was she alive? _

_Where are you Sara?_ She fought as the stray tears leaked out her across her tired face very vulnerable again._ He done this, that man _she thought as she pulled Carol into her arms before they collapsed to the grass, Natalia didn't fail to see the same look Calleigh and Ms. Coleson felt. Calleigh felt the world move in slow motion after that, everyone watched as Carol was taken to the hospital and before anyone had the chance to ask, Calleigh said her famous three words "I'm fine" before she returned to the lab with the ballistic samples.

_Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days and days turned into too months and so on. But still no luck, there was nothing. The CCTV camera's only showed a man in a ski-mask and she didn't have the mental strength to even look at the other evidence because after seeing her daughter's bloody jumper she felt the very urge right there to through herself of a bridge. Calleigh knew she was dead. _Until now…

Calleigh glazed at her watch, wondering why she agreed to this? She'd only hurt herself more by listening to this man. She stayed outside the holding cell in case she accidently killed him. Even though Calleigh stared into the eyes of killer's every day. This was different this was a child killer, like the man who had taken Sara.

"Mr Walter. You requested to see me why?" She questioned not removing her gaze from him.

"The two officers were speaking about what happened at the scene today. I heard what happened. That must have been hard." Calleigh felt the heated rage.

"Don't you dare tell me what's hard. You know nothing about me."

"That's where you're wrong Ms. Duquesne. I know where you daughter is. Didn't you ever wonder where she was? Or is she still alive?" He questioned her with a sadistic smirk on his face as Calleigh banged on the holding cell glass. Her fist was coated in her own blood.

"Damn it! Stop playing games with me. My daughter is dead, there is no proof she's still a alive and this has nothing to with you. You murdered an innocent child." Calleigh cried out placing her blood covered fist on the glass.

"Go back to the very beginning Ca-ll-eigh and see what you find. Little girls don't just wonder off do they." When Calleigh's head gazed back up at Mr. Walter's he was right in front of her only the class keeping them apart.

"You've changed Calleigh. Your angry and more sad, you still have one child left."

"You stay away from Adam. Stay away from my family and stop feeding me your posion."

_"If you want the truth, go find it because it's staring you in the face. Calleigh your daughter is still alive" _The words echoed through her head, like a canny ball waiting to shoot out of a box from a live action move. This was wrong, her daughter couldn't possible alive, could she?

* * *

There you have it! I stared this yesterday and have just finished it. This is a very emotional chapter for Calleigh and they'll be more E/C in the next chapter (which I'll hopefully start writing later today) I have a hamster cage to clean, get dressed, do chores and homework and it's only 10:37am!


End file.
